Death Come Quickly
by LollipopAnarchy
Summary: ONE SHOT!  Fitz is throwing a Halloween party at the Ravine.  Why exactly does Eli want to go?


**Adam's POV:**

"Have you guys heard? Fitz is throwing a Halloween party at the Ravine," I said.

"Wait, wasn't he suspended?" Asked Clare.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean he can't throw a party OFF school grounds."

"Wait until Eli hears about this."

"Yeah, he'll be really upset."

Suddenly, Eli was walking towards Clare and I, carrying his large black backpack on his right shoulder. "So, what are you guys talking about?"

"Uhh-ummm," Clare stuttered.

"Fitz is having a Halloween party at the Ravine," I said.

"Sounds like fun."

"Wait, what? Eli, this is Fitz we're talking about," said Clare.

"Yeah, so? Do you guys wanna come?"

"Sure, I'm up for it," I said.

"Adam!" Clare gave me a punch on the arm.

"What? The guy didn't try to stab ME."

"The guy didn't try to stab anyone," said Eli.

"You know what, you guys can go to the stupid party but I'm not coming," said Clare. Then, she walked away.

Before The Party:

"BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Dude, shut up already!" I yelled, "I get it, you're evil."

"I'm sorry, am I too scary for you?"

"I'd hardly call a grim reaper costume scary, more like 'unoriginal'."

"Yeah, and I suppose your Harry Potter costume is original," said Eli, sarcastically.

"Whatever man, just focus on the road," I said, "and by the way, when you hear me rocking my British accent, you'll see how original I am."

At The Party:

We got out of Morty and saw a bunch of people crowding around a specific area. The night was dark and windy, orange and yellow leaves were draped unto the branches of trees. Every now and then one would fall off.

"Adam, let's go see what's going on." Eli ran towards the people and I followed him, we made our way through the crowd and found out what they were all gawking at.

Fitz's dead body lay there on the ground surrounded by maple leaves. The world stood still for a second.

"Shouldn't someone call the cops?" I asked.

"No, if we call the cops, they'll assume we all had something to do with this!" Yelled Alli Bhandari. I gotta say, I was surprised to see her there, since she switched schools and everything.

"Guys, I think we should just go home," said Eli, "if we stay here and party, it will be disrespectful." I agreed with him and so did everyone else.

Eli and I headed for his hearse. He took one more look back at the dead body before getting into the driver's seat.

**Clare's POV:**

I ate my tuna sandwich alone at the dinner table. I kept thinking to my self, _"Should I have gone to the party?" _I finished my food and placed the dish in the cold, metal sink. A sudden need to be impulsive came over me. I grabbed my coat, went outside, and made my way to the Ravine.

At The Ravine:

It was almost pitch black and there was nobody in sight. I didn't understand, I thought there was supposed to be a party here. Suddenly, I felt something grab at my ankle.

"Whoever you are, stop!"

"Help...me," a faint voice came from below.

I looked down and saw Fitz, covered in scarlett colored blood. I knelt down beside him. "Are you okay?"

He quickly got up, and from behind me, covered my mouth with his hand while pointing a knife at my neck.

"Listen, and listen good, Clare. You're going to do whatever I say starting now, no questions asked."

I tried to talk but his hand muffled my words. I struggled with it, but I managed to break free from his grip and run as fast as I could. I didn't care where I ran to, as long as I ran away from him.

Suddenly, everything was pitch black, it felt as if I had lost my eyesight. I just stood there, hoping that I was safe. Then, bright, flashing lights came towards me.

**Adam's POV:**

"Eli! Stop the car! I think you just ran over somebody!"

Eli was hyperventilating and had his hands tightly gripped on the steering wheel.

"Eli! Stop the car!" To my amazement, Eli did stop and we both got out of the hearse.

Eli got out two flashlights, one for him and one for me. We walked towards the presumably dead body.

"Oh my-"

"Clare!" Yelled Eli. He rushed towards her. He just sat there with his head down, then turned off his flashlight.

I walked towards them. "Eli, man, I'm sorry."

He remained silent.

"Let's go," he finally said.

"Wait, we can't just leave her here."

"Yes, we can. I've had no problem with it in the past."

"What are you talking about?"

"We left Fitz's dead body."

"Yes, but Clare is actually our friend."

"I left Julia's dead body."

"What? Didn't you find out about her death through your parents?"

"Remember when I told you Julia got hit by a car?"

I nodded.

"I was the one driving that car."

**Eli's POV:**

I drank from the red bull can and stared at the static on the television, energy drinks are probably teenagers' alcohol. Then, I heard a knock on my door.

"It's open."

Adam walked in. "Woah, it's so dark in here...and why are you watching...static?"

I didn't reply to his question.

"So, have you heard? Fitz was actually alive for a brief second after we left him. But then he committed suicide by jumping off a hospital building," said Adam.

Then, he noticed the broken picture frames on the floor and picked them up. I was hoping he wouldn't notice those...dammit Adam! One of them had a picture of Clare and I, and the other two had pictures of Julia and I. "Dude, you can't live your life like this."

"Why not?"

"Look, Clare's funeral is next week and Fitz's funeral, the week after that."

"I'm not going."

"Eli, I understand that you don't want to go to Fitz's funeral. That's completely fine."

"I'm not going to Clare's either."

"What!"

"You heard me, I'm not going to either of their funerals."

"You know what, I give up. Eli, you have been acting like this for months now. Fine don't go, but I'm telling you that you'll regret it!" Adam slammed the door so hard, a painting hanging on the wall fell.

**Adam's POV:**

"And that's how it happened."

"So, Adam, you're telling me that your 'friends' all committed suicide?"

"No, an enemy of mine committed suicide, my friend accidentally ran over his girlfriend, and my friend, having lost hope since he ran over two of his girlfriends, shot himself."

"This all seems very far-fetched. What were their names again?"

I rolled my eyes, "the guy who jumped off the building was Fitz, the girl who got ran over by a hearse was Clare, and the guy who ran her over and then shot himself was Eli. No offense dude, but you're not a very smart psychiatrist."

"I see, I need to prescribe you medication for your mental issues, Adam."

"I'm telling you, this story is real!"

"Sure it is, just like how you're REALLY a boy," he said, sarcastically.

"You know what?" I got up from my chair and got right up in his face. "I may not be physically a guy, but I got more balls than you."

I spat in his face and walked out of the room. Pssshhh, "PHD", yeah right!


End file.
